the_adventures_of_speed_queenfandomcom-20200214-history
There's a Bride Coming
Plot Oliver: Guys Skylar and I's wedding is next week Bree: Congratulations. So what will you guys do after that? Oliver: We're gonna move in an apartment next door. Chase: You guys are leaving the team? Finally. Bree: I got a text from Adam. He and one of my students Olivia are joinging the team Oliver: I like the name Olivia. Maybe Skylar and I can use it for a kid we may have. Steweie: Hey Chase, I think this couldb e your chace You know, to start over with the women Chase: You want me to try going on dates? Stewie: Yeah, we're going to have to be careful with this one Chase: When do you want to start this "super-cool adventure" of yours? Stewie Pretty soon Youll do great man Oliver: I still think we should have one final mission. I sure miss Kaz. (Mission alrrt on stewie's phone) Stewie: lets go in mission command( (Everyone heads down) Bree: I miss Kaz too. But let's check this alert. That's odd, this is different from our usual missions. Brian: What is it? Bree: It says that someone is destroying a humongous building via superpowers. A supervillain attack. Oliver: Where is it? Steweie: Uh oh. its the oservetory tower in centiym city Everybody suit up! Bree: I did discover a new power. I can superspeed multiple people at once if I create a forcefield surroudning me. Stewie: Good idea, do that (Everyone suits up and gets in Bree's forcefield, speeding to the observatory) Skylar: Oliver, I think that villain is your mom! Brian: What? Oliver: My mom's an evil villain named Mr. Terror who obtained superpowers from the arcturion space rock and was imprisoned, but she's escaped now with her evil powers. Brian: That's more disturbing than when Peter died of laughter CUTAWAY (Peter is watching TV and bursts into laughter for a few seconds) (Peter gasps for air then falls facedown) END OF CUTAWAY Stewie: Fqace it mr terror your outnumbered now fare thee well Mr. Terror: Who can stop me? (blasts Stewie) (Bree jumps on mr terror) (Skylar speeds around the building to prevent it from collapsing, Bree takes Mr. Terror to ighty max) Bree: Stewier are you ok? Stewie: Yes Im fine thank you Brian: I think Mr. Terror's all taken care of, and the building looks safe. Let's wait for Skylar to come back. (Skylar comes back) Oliver: So I guess that was a great mission. (looks around) Er, where's Chase? Chase: Help! Steiwe: Over there! (Bree goes and unties Chase) Bree: You alright, Chase? Chase: Yeah Im fine Oliver: You know, if Kaz were here... Oliver: Chase, how'd you like to be best man at my wedding? Chase: That would be great! Oliver: Glad that's taken care of. (one week later) Oliver: Today's the day, Skylar! (Stewies the ring bearer and brian is the flower girl) (Bree is the bridemaid) (perrys the flower girl) Chase: Perry! How did you become the flower gril? Perry: I asked skylar she said ok Bree: And so, the crazy friendship continues. Chase: Alright, stop talking, the wedding's about to start, and then we'll be rid of Oliver and Skylar forever. Mwa ha ha ha ha... (skylar and oliver walk oiut) (Bree and Brian walk out) (Perry thriows flowers and Stewie carries out the rings) 11:41 Chase McFly Adam: Welcome everyone to the wedding of Oliver Johnathan Quagmire and Connectivut Skylar Valentine. Minister: Anyways, do you, Connecticut Skylar, take Oliver Johnathan as your husband? Skylar: I do 11:43 Chase McFly And do you take Connecticut Skylar as your wife, Oliver Johnathan? 11:44 Imperator Andronicus Oliver: (squeals) I do! Then you may kiss. Adam: Phew, I'm glad I said all those big weird words that I ddin't know the meanins of. Conflagrations. Skylar: Bye, Bree. Really gonna miss you. Kaz may be gone, but I'm sure your guy is out there somewhere. (they hug) Appearances Seth MacFarlane as Stewie and Brian Griffin William Brent as Chase Davenport Justine Ezirak as Bree Davenport Jake Short as Oliver Quagmire Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport Trivia * The title is a parody of Skylar's catchphrase from Mighty Med "There's a storm coming, Skylar Storm" * Adam returns in this epsiode Category:Season 1 Category:Second Elite Force Arc